Something Unexpected
by Kagomebaka91
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts!But Harry is no where to be found!There's a new girl from america and something weird is going on between Ron and Hermione.RW&HG HP&GW Read and Review plez!
1. Where's Harry?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and friends but gosh do I wish I did. I did add one character who is introduced in chapter two. But you have to read this chapter first silly. () Heehee. Well hope you enjoy reading it cause I had fun writing it.

Chapter 1

"Wake up boy!" is the sound Harry Potter woke to this morning. Just like he did every morning since he had arrived at the Dursleys' "humble" home. "Happy birthday Harry" he said to himself. Yet another birthday with the Dursleys. Harry was growing tired of the same thing each year. He wanted something new, something fresh, and anything else but the boring life he lived when he was with his evil relatives. He couldn't wait for night to fall, then he could leave for Hogwarts. The one place he found solitude and could truly be himself.

Hogwarts was the best place on this earth in Harry's eyes. There was no place greater, especially if you lived with a family of pigs who just walked on two feet and wore clothes.

Down stairs Dudley was "eating" his breakfast in his usual way. Aunt Petunia busied herself with taking his orders and Uncle Vernon was reading the paper. None of them acknowledged Harry but he was use to it by now. "Well since no one cares I'm going to take a walk." He said as he grabbed himself a scone, walked outside and then sat on the curve.

He was very distant the past few days and he knew why. He missed his school, his friends and the adventures they had. "Someone take me away!" Harry pleaded into the air.  
"Ok hop in"

"Huh?"

Ron paced back and forth as Hermione sat and watched in silence. They were at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was supposed to meet them there over an hour ago.

"Maybe he forgot" Hermione stated as an attempt to get her anxious friend to calm down. All the pacing he was doing was making her extremely dizzy. Ron continued to pace back and forth, back and forth. There was no way Harry had forgotten. He had never let him down before why would today be any different.

"He wouldn't forget, Hermione" Ron finally responded. Hermione gazed out the window. He was normally never late. What could be keeping him? Maybe he had to fight off dementers again or maybe you know who had retuned and confronted him. While she let her mind wander, and Ron continued to pace the floor, the twins came rushing in. Out of breath, Fred and George tried to get their pacing brother's attention. "Ron, Ron" Fred started "you'll never guess who we just saw." George still out of breath chimed in "Yea…you'll never guess"  
Ron still pacing paid the boys no attention. He was to mad at Harry to care what the boys had seen.

The twins continued still out of breath. "You know about that new girl who is coming to Hogwarts all the way from America right?" George struggled. Hermione nodded and Ron finally stopped pacing. Now he was interested. "Well," Fred continued, " we just saw her and Harry drive by in a wicked little red car." There was a large thud from the stairs but when everyone turned around there was no one there.  
Ron couldn't believe it. There was no way his best mate ditched him for a dumb girl. Hermione just laughed at the thought of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, with a girl other then herself or little Ginny.

"That's impossible!" Ron protested, "Harry can't even ask a girl to go to a movie. How in the world could he get in a car with one?" Again there was a small noise that came from the staircase but this time when everyone turned to look there stood little Ginny Weasley "So," She said shyly, " Do we head to the platform without him"  
Ron just walked out of the small pub, which everyone took as a yes to his sister's question.

At the train station Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins raced to get to platform 9 ¾. When the reached the entrance, Ron looked back to see if his so called friend was anywhere in sight. "Come on Potter." He said as he went through column. The train whistle blew and Hermione took one last look down the platform for Harry. "Still no sign of him?" Ginny whispered. Hermione just shook her head and walk back to their compartment. Ron was busy ordering 3 chocolate frogs and a box of Bernie Bots. He claimed it was to calm him down, for this was the first time Harry wasn't with him on the way to Hogwarts.

Hermione just smiled at him as he ate his first chocolate frog. "Do you think he'll meet us there?" she asked, interrupting the sound of Ron chewing. "M'hu?" he replied, his mouth spilling over with chocolate. Hermione winced. That's just disgusting no matter who you are. Ron gave her his ever popular "I'm confused" look, which meant he honestly didn't have a clue to who she was talking about. "Oh honestly Ron! Harry . . ." Ginny said from the window seat across from him. Ron swallowed hard then said, "Never heard of him." "Oh come now Ron," Hermione started " He probably has a good reason for why he didn't show." Ron just rolled his eyes "Yeah, and I'm sure you're just going to forgive him when he tells you what it is right"  
Ginny quickly covered her ears with her hand and put her head in between her legs, she knew this wasn't going to go smoothly.

"And what is that suppose to mean" Hermione protested. Ron looked at the floor while he struggled to open the box of Bernie Bots every flavor beans. "All I'm saying is that you always forgive him, even when you know he is completely wrong." Then Ron gave Hermione a look that she couldn't place. Kind of a whiney jealous type look. "If I were to stand you up or completely ditch you, you wouldn't talk to me for a week. Sometimes I even think you have a little thing for him." He finished his little statement with a pout and slouched back into his seat. Hermione's face turned bright red and Ginny figured that was her cue to leave and find Fred and George. How dare he! Hermione thought. She couldn't believe that after everything that Ron and Harry had been thorough Ron was going to turn on him because of this! "How dare you say something like that, now of all times", She yelled angrily, "Harry is missing and you are throwing a tantrum about him 'standing you up'!"

Ginny by this point had raced down the halls of the train to find Fred and George's compartment. Ron just smiled at Hermione as her face went back to its normal color and she slowly sat down next to him panting. There was a long silence . . . well almost, aside from Ron's chewing. Ron slowly (and carefully) put his arms around Hermione and brought her into his lap somewhat. "I'm sorry," he said softly and kissed her forehead. "I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that about my best mate."

Hermione fiddled with Ron's hand then intertwined their fingers and said in a child-like voice, "and . . ." Ron smiled again and kissed the hand that held his. "And . . ." he continued, "I'm sorry for snapping at you." Hermione pulled away from his embrace and kissed his lips playfully. "Apology accepted." She said with a smile. And with that, the two laid in each other's arms as the train pulled into Hogwarts Station.

(A/n): Ron and Hermione are together? And where the heck is our star, Harry? All this will be explained (maybe) in the next chapter. Keep on reading! And please review!()


	2. Who's the girl?

Something unexpected chapter 2 "meeting old friends"

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogwarts station, Ron and Hermione desperately search for any sign of their missing comrade. "Now I'm really ticked off!" raved Ron when he realized that the search was in vain and stormed off toward the great hall. "You have a lot of explaining to do Potter," said Hermione as she hurried to catch up with Ron. Meanwhile, Harry was speeding down country roads in a strange red car. The person driving was a very beautiful girl whom Harry had never seen before (or so he thought). "Uh..." he started, "do I know you?" The girl just smiled, "you should." Harry was very confused. _How am I suppose to know her if I've never seen her before _he thought. But then she spoke again "Oh come now Harry, don't you recognize me?"

"Can't say I do" he replied. She let out a disappointed sigh, "Ok I'll give you a hint; we went to summer camp together and I helped you get even with your cousin, piggy cheeks." Now he remembered "Oh! You look different. How have you been? And what brings you back to England?" She just giggled "so many questions, but I will answer them all in good time I promise." and they continued to drive.

Back at Hogwarts

Ginny was unpacking her things when Hermione came into the dorm room. "So did you calm my brother down?" she asked her tired looking roommate. Hermione just smiled and said "Nope". Ginny looked out the window and let out a long sigh. "What's wrong hun?" Hermione asked. "Nothing," Ginny replied, "just thinking about Harry and where he might be". Hermione walked to Ginny's side and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "As I told your pig headed brother, I bet he has a good explanation for all of this and we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Ok?" Ginny nodded and went back to finish unpacking her things. _I hope he has a darn good explanation for all of this, _Hermione thought to herself as she began to do the same.

After an hour or so when the girls had finished, a very excited first year girl rushed into the room. "Harry Potter has just arrived with this really pretty girl." Instantly all three of them were down stairs with the rest of the Gryffindor house.

Down stairs everyone was crowded around in a very tight circle. Everyone is chatting and asking ridiculous questions. Finally after pushing her way through the immense group of people, Hermione reached the middle of the circle. "Harry James Potter! Where the hell have you been?" She exclaimed before hitting him upside his head. "Ouch!" _Nice to see you too, _He thought as he rubbed his head. "Look," Harry started hoping to answer everyone's questions in he one statement. "This is a friend of mine who I haven't seen in a very long time. No! We aren't a couple and yes, she is from another country. Oh yea and for the record no I didn't pay her to make me look good". Everyone smiled and a few of them laughed. Hermione and Ron on the other hand were not amused. "So, what's your new best friends name?" Ron asked irritated (still). "Hi! My name is Cassie" Cassie answered and held out her and fro Ron to shake it. He looks at her and then at her hand and then back at her. Then Ron simply said "whatever" and walked away. Harry followed to try and talk to his hurt friend. Hermione walked around her as if she was investigating a crime scene. Her eyes looked her up and down and then she frowned. "So where do you know Harry form?" She asked with a crooked smile. "I met him one year at summer camp. When his mean guardians let him and his cousin go." Cassie kept smiling hoping to prove to Hermione that she was a sweet person. Hermione wasn't buying it. But she walked away to scold Harry.

Ron was talking to him about how best mates don't ditch each other when she walked up. "You went to camp?" she asked, when it seemed like they were done talking. Harry turned slowly to answer Hermione, but was interrupted by a blur of questions and people in his face. "Never mind" Hermione said sadly and walked back upstairs to her room. Ron hopelessly tried to pull Harry from the mass of people. "Back vultures, back I say!" he shouted as he pushed people out of his way while dragging Harry by the arm. Ron headed up to his room with Harry still fumbling behind him.

When Ron and Harry finally reached the top of the stairs, they headed into their rooms to start unpacking. Harry opened the door Cassie was going through Ron's things. "Uh . . .What are you?" Ron asked grabbing his underwear from the floor. Cassie turned around and gave the boys an innocent smile. "Oh! I'm sorry I thought this was Harry's trunk." "O...K, and that makes this less weird how?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow. Cassie just shrugged and giggled then skipped out of the room. Ron shook his head, "you sure know how to pick 'em". Harry just laughed. "Yea know," he said as he took off his shoes, " I had forgotten all about her until she just showed up at my house".

"Wait you told a complete stranger from another country where you lived?"

"NO! I never told her my address"

Ron cocked his head to one side " then how did she just show up at your house if you didn't tell her where you lived?" he asked. Harry just sat and thought for a minute. How did she find her way to his relative's house? He hadn't told her his address and not many people in the neighborhood know he even live there. Actually half of them don't know he exists. "I don't know." He finally answered. This could be a problem.

Back in the common room

Cassie checked over her shoulder to make sure that there was no one around. Then she took out her wand and said " deatharox". A flash came from her wand and a dark misty figure was standing in front of her. He was barely visible, just a projection of an actual person. Cassie kneeled down on to one knee and the figure spoke.

"Does the boy suspect anything?" Its voice was deep and sinister coated in darkness. Cassie lifted her head and said "No my lord. Potter doesn't suspect a thing part one of your plan is complete."

"Excellent. Soon Potter will be dead and the world will once again fear the Great Lord Voldemort!" And with that the figure disappeared. Cassie stood up and began to walk up stairs. When she got to the top and passed the room where the boys slept she paused. "Rest up Harry Potter," she said as she touched the door lightly, "for tomorrow your life will end by MY hand!" and she went to the girl's room and went to sleep.

(A/N) Ok who saw that coming? Well there's more to come sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I promise the third chapter will be out ASAP. REVIEW LIKE MAD plez!


End file.
